Stolen Time
by storyteller362
Summary: The natural progression of the growing relationship between Captain Gabriel Nunez and Queen Elena Castillo Flores. Since becoming queen Elena knew things were going to change fast. What she didn't expect was friendship slowly turning into love. Ratings will vary. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: There are two ways I can see Gabe and Elena's love story working out. This is an alternative story to Long Road to Love. While that one focuses on what if Elena's dad had some one in mind for her, this story takes a look at how their relationship developed naturally. So this has flashbacks that go in no particular order to see how that developed over time, with chapters focusing in the present. There are stories that I have written before that connects to the timeline and will be referenced eventually. There will likely be some lines from other stories here or there to see how they connect too :)**

 **Chapters from** Back to Back **: Friendship is Forever, The Bright Side to Nightmares, Late Night Chats, Early Morning Surprises, When It All Sinks In, Princess Knight Aftermath.**

* * *

 _Now and After_

* * *

Elena found herself staring up at her ceiling again as she turned to her side and embraced her turquoise pillow. She then found herself listening for the chime of the grandfather clock in the hall. After seven dings, Elena grew increasingly frustrated that it was too early, and she couldn't fall back to sleep. She twisted herself to face the wall but instead found herself falling. Wrong side of the bed to be twisting to as Elena landed on her wrist.

"Oww," she moaned seeing that it was strained but not twisted or critically injured. Then she heard the rapping on her door.

"Elena are you okay?" asked Gabe as she heard his masculine voice from the hall. How did he get here so quick? After not answering for a minute he opened the door. He let out a small laugh as he saw her try to get a grip on something before pulling herself up. "Another nightmare?"

"No, it's too early for anything," she said with a fake pout then she laughed herself. "I fell out of bed after turning to the wrong side. Gracias for checking in on me though." She saw his amused face before she held out her wrist. "You can examine my wrist."

Gabe shook his head as he stepped into her room and strolled up to her. She could only watch him walk her way as she noticed how confident he was. Huh, that was something that she hadn't noticed before. As he reached her, his slightly chapped hands gently took her wrist and examined it. She smiled at him as he knew what he was doing at least. Maybe not a doctor but minor injuries wouldn't go unnoticed.

"Alright I believe it, just don't put too much strain on it. If you need help with anything just holler," he said before brushing his hands off on his pants. "I gotta put the new rotation schedule up near the barracks."

"While you're here do you want to help with my hair?" she asked as she saw his face twist into a do I have to grin. She knew that he knew how to do it so why not? She laughed some at the face. "Hey I could have ask you to help me get dressed."

With that the blood started to rush to her cheeks as she felt a small blush coming on. Where had that come from?! Although in a way, she wondered what he would think as she glanced at him as she blinked as if to erase that thought. The look on his face was priceless as his jaw dropped some and eyes grew wide. His own blush quickly rising to his cheeks. He leaned back a little on his hands as Elena just started to laugh.

"Okay that was kind of funny," said Gabe after a minute as his face returned to normal, "but yes, I'll help you with your hair."

Elena reached for her brush as she handed it to him. He rolled his eyes before brushing her long brown hair out. In a way she was really glad that his cousin Josefina taught him how to braid. Even if it was for purely selfish reasons, at least he could apply those skills to her and Isabel. Gently, he started to twist her hair into the braid across the top and the chignon in the back.

Together the two of them just started to talk until Elena heard the clock out in the hall go off again. They had gotten caught up with what happened recently in their lives. Well really with Gabe's since he knew enough about her own. Apparently, his cousin Josefina might be taking over the bakery if all went well…

"So how did you think you did as your first year as queen?" asked Gabe after he let a curl loose to frame her face. "We are celebrating the start of your second year still, today right?"

Elena nodded as she could only watch Gabe. Despite it being early, Elena took notice of some of his quirks. Most of which she knew but others he developed over the years. Right now she could see the curve of his eyebrows and his relaxed yet upright posture. Something Esteban likely taught him when he was with her when around other royals. He was trying to act relaxed but curious…

"You got me present," she teased as she caught on quickly.

"I can't hide a surprise from you, can I?" he asked as he smiled at her.

Elena found her small throw pillow before hitting his shoulder. "You didn't have to do that. We could make a fort of pillows and blankets right now and I'd be perfectly fine with that. Although if you want to give me something you can," she said with a smile as she got closer to him.

Gabe rolled his eyes as he just hit her with the pillow. "Not right now," he said. "Later when everyone else does and –"

"Queen Elena," said a voice from her door once again, this time it sounded like Armando. Gabe only looked sympathetic at her as he got up from her bed. She nodded that they shouldn't be this close in her bed while still wearing her pajamas. "Your cousin wants to talk to you."

"Gracias Armando, I'll be there in a minute," she said as she gave Gabe a hug.

He then excused himself as he went to post the schedule for the guards. Elena finished getting dressed before heading down to the library where Esteban likely was. He spent his morning figuring out what he had to do today. It was a bit odd but whatever the paperwork was she supposed.

She stepped into the room as she took in the smell of old books and candles to light up the room. Esteban was sitting next to the middle table as he was writing ferociously on a piece of paper. She sat down next to him and tried to see what he was writing about. Elena didn't get a good look, but she did see a letter addressed to her. Curious Elena picked up the paper and skimmed through it.

"I'm trying to think of a way to answer that," said Esteban. "King Hector wants to know about renewing our trade and I'm weighing the pros and cons since our last trade didn't work out so well. Since Miss Turner is sick I thought I'd help you as your advisor today."

"Yea that's great," said Elena faintly as she felt her cheeks go a bit red reading the last couple of lines of the letter from him. The beginning half sounded like a business proposal, but the end started to get personal. Hector had two sons – Jasper and Enrico and he had written about possibly courting Enrico.

Elena read over the last couple of lines closely as she mulled over the idea. The thought of courting and boys wasn't the first thing on her mind. However, since she was the queen now it was her duty to marry and carry on the family line. Something about it though just made her stomach flip a as she took a long breath. It wasn't something that she didn't see coming but… For some reason her mind wandered to Gabe and what he might think. She shook her head as Esteban looked at her.

"Any thought to that last bit?" he asked as he bit his bottom lip. That conversation was held off for a decent amount of time. However, he and their grandparents weren't getting any younger. And if Elena waited too long she wouldn't have much of a chance of having any kids.

She could see it. The courtship would be long and so could the engagement. It wasn't like Elena was getting married right now. But she couldn't help but think it was going in the right step. A part of her wanted a family. She wanted to have what her parents had. Having an heir was important but so was wanting to pass on traditions and being a great parent.

"I don't know I've never really thought deep into it," she admitted. "I just figured that I'd have a long engagement and get married one day. I've met plenty of decent guys that aren't Prince Enrico. I don't think I even want to get married to a prince. Someone that loves Avalor just as much as I do. Someone like papi- a good leader, brave, loyal, my age, confident…"

Esteban scrunched up his face a bit as he looked at Elena a bit suspicious. He looked down at his paper wondering if he could get Elena to tell him more. "Sounds like you have someone in mind?" he asked curious as tapped his pen against a law book.

Elena felt her cheeks go a bit warm as she remembered spending the morning with Gabe. She guessed in a way, no it was silly, as she didn't say anything. However, she did find herself thinking a lot about him lately. Something in her fluttered at the idea of being with him in a relationship. She scoffed briefly at the idea of other boys before realizing that it wouldn't be fair to them.

Technically this is how her life going to go and she could do whatever she wanted. There wasn't a law about who she had to marry…

"Elena, I know I'm not abuela or your sister and I'm glad I'm not Miss Turner," said Esteban after a minute as she looked at him. He looked apologetic for saying that about Naomi. Curiosity got the better of him and being subtle isn't exactly his strong suit. "But we are family and if you have something on your mind you can tell me. Like when we were little."

She only smiled as she could remember a young Esteban telling her about the day he skipped school. Or when Elena would sneak out at night to play with the jaquins. Heck, she even helped him with his first date. They had some fun times growing up. For a second Elena hesitated before taking a deep breath.

Esteban encouragingly took her hand wondering what she was going to say… It couldn't have been something terrible or wrong. Unless she was going to admit that she was in love with someone from their childhood. That wouldn't be good considering the people they knew were old or could be dead. He took in a breath as Elena looked down at her lap.

"Well I might have thought of someone," she admitted after a moment of silence. In a way she hoped that Esteban would pick up on who it was. Part of her hoped that he didn't know at all.

It was wrong to call his memories flashbacks, it sounded too dramatic, but he could just picture all her crushes and suitors all at once. Familiar faces of fellow royals, lord's sons, countless nobility that they knew. Esteban could even see a very young Victor Delgado in his minds eyes; never mind the fact that Elena didn't like him that way.

"It's not prince Marcello?" asked Esteban remembering her very first crush. According to his abuela, Luisa taught her how to flirt that night. "Patricia's elder brother?" That was her friend from so long ago. "Hilario? Please tell me you didn't think of liking Victor at one point."

Rather than being annoyed the opposite came out of her mouth. Hearing that last one Elena burst into a laugh. She put a hand on her chest and the other covering her mouth as she tried to be polite. Esteban felt a little relieved though at the laugh.

"You thought I liked Victor Delgado? I gotta tell abuela that one," she said wiping her face. "It's not someone from that far back Esteban. Maybe closer then you think…"

Her voice trailed off as Esteban tried to think of someone. Surely it wouldn't be prince Alonso. Mateo had a girlfriend. Could it have been someone like Rico or… Esteban didn't even let himself finish that thought as he figured out as much. He stayed quiet as he could only hope Elena would admit it herself.

Elena watched him as he said nothing. She had become a little annoyed yet wanted to tell him. It would have been a relief just to say the name. Meeting Esteban in the eye, she said the only thing she could have.

"It's Gabe! I like Gabe, in fact, I think I might be in love with him."

Oh. Well this was new.

"No you're not," said Esteban after a minute. "Elena you can't be, I mean sure you know each other well and spend a lot of time together. How could you know it's love? This could be an infatuation or lust even. How do you even know that he likes you that way?" He crossed his arms as Elena stared at him ready to defend her words.

Instead, she looked a tad defeated as Esteban felt a weight in his stomach. He didn't need Elena angry at her but her next words made him feel better.

"You might be right, but Esteban I feel something that's deeper then what you suggested," she said. "And I'd like to see where it goes. First thing I'm going to do is see if he likes me that way. " With that she left the library looking for her captain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: This is where _chapter 71 Rainy Day Storytelling_ of Back to Back comes back, although this time it's set before and with Gabe. It's confirmed in the essential guide that Luisa and Francisco are nobility so I played off of that. Set before the events of **Crystal in the Rough **.**

* * *

 _Before and Then_

* * *

It was raining today so hard that it was currently detaining her sister at Cristina's house and friends from coming over. The staff was cleaning out the attic as she wanted to help. They had found Isa's old go-pack and she was going to give it to her tomorrow morning for her first day of school.

Elena stopped as she pulled out some old paintings out of the box. She sighed as she looked over what she had found. Inside this box was someone that she had not seen in a long time. The face of her abuela was looking up at her as she fingered the painting ever so slightly. Queen Gabriella looked a little like herself in this painting, they had the same expressive eyes. She flipped it over to see the notes that she was recently married.

"Princess Elena?" said a masculine voice as she swirled around to see Gabe standing in the door. She smiled at him before she gestured for her guard to come closer. Curious himself Gabe came up from behind her and sat down. "Wow I don't know who that is, but whoever she is, she's beautiful."

"That's my abuela Gabe," said Elena amused as she giggled as she saw Gabe's face pale.

"That's Luisa?" he gapped unable to believe that. It could have been, but Gabe would have recognized some features in her as he saw her every day. This woman had her hair up with a flower in her hair and a curvy shape. Her pink and white dress stood out against the dark backdrop.

Elena rolled her eyes some but still had that grin on her face. "It's my abuela on my father's side, queen Gabriella. I was going to help the staff clean out the attic but got here a little late. They asked me about what to do with these paintings."

Gabe looked at the painting as Elena continue to pull out old ones. Most of them went very far back where Elena had trouble keeping them apart. She knew the stories about some of them, but it went five generations that she knew at the top of her head. The old kings and queens used to be hung on the wall leading to the throne room and the grand council room at one point. Elena had assumed that Shuriki had destroyed these but apparently, they were up there.

"I can get some of the guards to help hang them," said Gabe. He paused when he saw one or two of the kings dressed in what looked like old guard's uniforms. "Were they military?"

Elena got a good look at some of her family members as she tried to think about it. "My great great grandfather King Teodore severed in the Avalor's army when he was eighteen until he took the throne. I can see bits and pieces of my great grandmother in him."

Gabe went from the picture to looking at her.

"You've met your great grandmother?" asked Gabe a little surprised. "I barely remember my abuela on my father's side."

Elena looked at him curious about that one. It was common for people to know her family very well since they were rulers. However, she never really knew much about Gabe's family or really any of her friends. All she knew was Mateo's grandfather.

"What's your family like?" she asked not able to help herself.

Gabe paused as he tried to think of something that could describe them. "Big, my mom is a middle child of four girls." Elena raised an eyebrow as that was a bit surprising to hear. She never knew someone with that big of a family. "Tia Alicia, tia Dolores, her, and then tia Maya. She has two brothers Emilio and Franco. My dad has an older sister, but she doesn't live in Avalor, tia Clara…" He paused as he smirked at her. Elena was busy looking at some of the other paintings as she listened to him. "I'm boring you, aren't I?"

"What no," said Elena as she leaned back against the wood. If anything, this was fun to just talk and tell stories about their family. It was a good way to get to know Gabe too and what he was like with his family. "It's interesting, are you close with any of them? Besides your aunt Clara that is."

"Well my tia Maya is pretty awesome, she's my favorite aunt. Alicia is my godmother and a professor. Dolores makes us all kinds of stuff with Franco. Uncle Emilio died when I was young. I have cousins that will work in my dad's shop sometimes. I guess since I'm not there much anymore they'll be getting extra shifts. Veronica is going to hate it, Josefina will love it though," said Gabe with a laugh. Elena giggled some too although feeling a bit sorry for the girl if she didn't like the job too much.

Elena was about to say something as Gabe looked at the portraits again. He gently moved a few forward as he was just taking in the colors and the artistry. Elena sat up next to him as she pulled out a portrait in another box.

"Now this is my abuela," she said showing him a portrait of a young Luisa, probably in her early twenties, in a sunny yellow and red gown. She had a large grin on her face and her hair swept into a long braid. "Mami had found it when they were cleaning out their house to move into the castle."

"I can see Isabel in her," said Gabe as he pointed to the nose. "Both of you have her nose."

"A lot of people say that," agreed Elena. "I can see both your parents in you though. I'm guessing you take after your mom?"

Gabe nodded as he continued to go back, mentally he was counting some of the military uniforms. He couldn't help but wonder if he became captain or just being the guard would give him some chance with her. Then he shook his head, this was not the time to be thinking like that. He was enjoying her company now as he smiled at her. His mother, he had a lot he could say about his mother as Gabe tried to find the best words to describe her.

"Yea, we're really close," he said. "She encouraged me to join the guard even though I know she didn't want me to. She had told me that she didn't want to see me hurt but if it's something I feel passionate about, I should follow my heart. I remember baking empanadas with her and helping me with my homework once upon a time. It's because of her I graduated top of my class actually."

"That's really sweet," she said as she thought about that. "I didn't realize that I was friends with a smartie pants." Elena teased him as she playfully punched his shoulder. Gabe just laughed as he met her eye.

"I was going to go to college until I decided to join the guard, Alicia could have gotten me in for free," he said as continued to flip. "Forget about me though. I'm curious about some of your families stories. A lot of these people look interesting."

With that he pulled out a picture of two boys, a set of twins. Both were posed so that it was like they were looking in a mirror or that the portrait was flipped.

"Mario and Monte," said Elena automatically with a grin on her face. "Those are abuela Luisa's brothers. According to her they were a bunch of troublemakers, like they had a disregard for rules, and they'd drag abuela into their schemes."

Gabe laughed as he had to say it. "So that's where you get it from?" he teased this time unable to help himself. Elena wasn't a rule breaker per say but she did have that impulsiveness that could get her into trouble.

"Very funny," said Elena giggling as well as she tossed her ponytail over her shoulder. He then found the portrait of the entire family. "Mami's side was nobility, so they could afford the paintings way back when."

"What about Francisco?" he asked curious since she volunteered that information.

Elena seemed to sober up some. "Abuelo was too, his family was nobility. He had an older brother though, he was trained to inherit his father's position as a lord. Abuelo went to school to be a doctor. When his brother didn't have a suitable heir, abuelo inherited the position."

"That's cool," said Gabe, "and kind of funny. My abuelo was a doctor on my mother's side too although was never a lord."

Elena laughed some again as she found reached the end of her box. There wasn't nearly as many from that side of her family compared to her papi's. Elena found herself scooting closer to Gabe to look at the portraits in her box. Her shoulder brushed against his as Gabe felt himself grow a little warm but didn't move away.

They continued to go farther and farther back until Elena was sure she didn't know the names. Some of them had small plaques at the bottom now to know who they were. She stopped Gabe from going any farther as she marveled at a painting. He was a handsome guy with dark hair cut straight and a crown sitting on his head. King Hernan was carved into the gold plate.

"I like that name," she said as she mentally made a note. "I'll add it to my list."

"Your list?" he asked as he caught on to what she was saying. "You have a list of names for you kids don't you?"

Elena pretended to look insulted as she thought about it. "Well yea, I mean I'm expected to have a child as a queen. And I really do want kids of my own like three or four. I know for a fact that I'd want one to have my parents names, at least as a middle name."

"I know what you mean I'd give one of mine my abuela's name."

Elena paused as she thought about something in her mind. It was just hypothetical as it wouldn't mean anything if she said it out loud. Part of her wondered what it would be like… Then she put her hand on top of Gabe's to stop him from looking.

"Alright, say you and I had children one of each. What would you name them?" she asked as Gabe felt his heart skip. It was just a general question as she didn't mean to imply anything with those words. Still he could picture Elena with a son that looked like him and a daughter just as beautiful as her. He hid his emotions well as he thought about her question.

Both were quiet until Elena thought of something.

"M Lucia Sofia," said Elena after a minute. "M, because I'd like it to start with an M. Lucia after mami and Sofia after the princess that got me out of the amulet. And I have nothing for the boy besides Raul."

Gabe grinned as he liked the name. "Alright mine is Beatriz Lucia Maria and Lorenzo Raul Tulio." Elena raised an eyebrow at that one. "Well Beatriz is my abuela's name and Lucia from your mother. Maria because there was this lady that I helped that inspired me to become a guard. Lorenzo because I like the name and Tulio because it was the name of my favorite teacher. Now we'd actually have to agree on something."

They bumped into each other as Gabe felt that warmth come back. A slight chill ran down Elena's spine as she grinned some. This was hypothetical of course but in a way, Elena wondered what it would be like to be with her uh, rather handsome, guard. She shook that thought away. It wasn't likely going to happen.

"We should agree on a first name," said Elena after a minute. "Then pick one of our own for the middle. Lucia Beatriz. That does flow."

"Mirella," said Gabe. "It means extraordinary or to be admired. My mom was going to name her first daughter that."

"I like that Mirella Lucia Beatriz Nunez Castillo," said Elena after a minute a small smile on her face. "Sounds like the name of a princess."

Before either of them could move onto the boy name they heard the door opening and footsteps. Elena peered down the steps to see her abuela staring up at her. Luisa broke into a grin as she saw her nieta. "Elena, it's just about dinner time."

The two of them who were sitting close as they pulled apart some. Gabe cleared his throat as he stood up as he helped her. They stood in the middle of the attic as they started toward the door. The portraits would have to wait for later.

"Hey Gabe, can you bring those boxes to my room?" she asked sweetly as he only hoped that she would invite him to dinner. He nodded hiding his defeat well as Elena paused at the door. "And thanks for sitting and here going through those with me. I think we'll be able to hang them somewhere."

"No problem," he said with a smile.

"We'll find that boy name one day," she said grinning back before disappearing out of the attic. A goofy grin on his face as he could only hope so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Picked up from the first chapter. I will be alternating between flashbacks and the present time, although I'm not sure about adding a villain. I'm not sure if I should or not since it might break up the natural line of what happened.**

* * *

 _After and Now_

* * *

Elena found herself pacing near the castle doors as she debated on what to do now. Should she go and find Gabe and see how he felt about her? Or just wait for Gabe to tell how he felt? She took a breath as she thought to herself, I have the time in the world and it doesn't have to happen now. Nothing had to happen in an instant but part of her wanted to know. They could admit that they loved each and then… What? Part of her was glad that she didn't rush off since she didn't know the exact pay off.

"Esteban," she said as her cousin looked at her expectantly. "What would happen if Gabe and I did want to be together? If we were serious like getting married?"

He looked at her with a hard look seeing as she was serious. Elena stood over him with raised eyebrows. Esteban didn't think that Elena would think that far ahead. Then again she always seemed to be a rush half the time when it didn't come to the countries affairs. He was a little thankful that she didn't fall for someone living on the streets at least. He took in his own breath before mulling over the idea of his cousin with her guard.

"Like what would he have to do? Or what would happen with the country?" he asked trying to get the specifics. Both would have a rather lengthy answer that he would just have to put in the simplest of ways.

"I guess both?"

Esteban straightened up pretending to be serious. "Well the country would spiral out of control as you two decide that love can solve all of the countries problems," said Esteban teasingly. Elena only rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. The one time he was joking, Elena was serious. Esteban coughed before going back to his original answer. "Alright fine, as soon as soon as you announce an engagement Gabriel would be pulled from any and all his duties to be put in training, as he would be king regent. On your wedding night you two would presumably make an heir that would follow in your footsteps. Isabel would become heir presumptive once you have your first child. You would continue to rule the country as you usually would."

And I would be declared royal educator instead of royal advisor, thought Esteban, a bit glumly. Most of the time he and Miss Turner would alternate between the position. Elena clearly wanted to give him time to achieve some of his own ambitions but wouldn't say no to any advice he might have had. However, that might change as Esteban's words of wisdom would be used to train Gabriel for the position.

Elena felt her cheeks turn a little pink at that one line. Make an heir sounded so formal but she knew the basics behind that sentence. They watched each other closely before the door opened. Elena's heart quickened hoping that if it was Gabe, he didn't hear that. Instead it was Rico that stepped into the room.

"Queen Elena," he said bowing some. "Captain Nunez is out and visiting his family this afternoon since it's his off day."

Of course, he was off and visiting his family as he did as usual. It was sweet of him to do that rather than spend some time by himself or goof off with the other guards with that same day off. Elena smiled as her mind whirled. Go and find Gabe? Wait for him to come back? Pretend to be in the square for something else and say it was a coincidence that they bumped into each other? Esteban seemed to take some pity on his cousin as he thought of the most convenient lie.

"Lieutenant Villalobos, please get a carriage ready. We need to visit Dona Paloma about some paperwork that must be discussed," said Esteban as the young man left the room. "I am curious on what he will say to you Elena. What if he didn't feel the same way?"

"I'll figure that out when I get there," she said wondering herself what he was going to say herself. She brushed that off as Esteban went to find some papers for Dona to look at. Oh, he really did have something as she felt a little anxious. Contemplating Elena went out to the front doors as Esteban followed suit as they got ready to go. "Esteban why are you helping me?"

Even though Esteban did not like the idea of being a teacher, he did want to see his cousin happy. He caused her so much grief helping Shuriki all those years ago. He was in debt to his family for forgiving him and he could not see her so hurt like this.

"Because I want to see you happy Elena," he said with a smile on his face. "If he makes you happy then I'm determined to help you win him over." Gabriel wasn't his first choice, but the young captain would be a good man for the job. He had the right attitude and strength which would help the country.

"Gracias Esteban," said Elena sincerely touched as she watched the town pass by him. Over the years she had plenty of opportunities to meet young men. She even went on a few dates before Shuriki attacked the family. A few lord's sons and princes, sometimes from far off lands, as she didn't know what she wanted. Life seemed to put someone so right for her just in her grasp.

Seeing as they had some paperwork for Dona, they stopped there first. She seemed to be a good mood though as it didn't take as long. She didn't even have a lot of demands either. Elena waited patiently as she could explain that they just wanted dessert or a snack. Finally, did Elena find herself standing outside of Nunez and Son Bakery, even though the sign was down now for some reason.

Esteban thankfully waited in the carriage as Higgins waited near the horses. She took a breath before stopping outside of the window. She could see Gabe dressed down in a simple tunic and dark pants. He looked even better out of uniform.

Elena watched on as he had stood next to a girl with curly dark hair and a willowy frame, her brown dress simple yet elegant. Gabe had his arms around her as they were hugging tightly. Gabe even lifted her off the ground a little. She even saw him kiss her head as they were excited. They looked happy as they had a cake that said welcome and bakery on it that she could make out. Part of her thought that this had a simple explanation and simple. The other part of her found her stomach in a tumble of emotions. Her head speaking instead of her heart. He had a girlfriend and he just didn't tell her. She was pretty too as Elena tried not to let that bother her. Get confirmation first and she was already here.

She took in a breath as she saw that they were closing soon as she went to the door and pushed on it. A few of them looked up as Elena got a good look at the girl now and noticed a few others in the room as well.

"Queen Elena," said Gabe as he stepped out of a group and over to her.

"I had to go over some papers with Dona Paloma," she said as he stopped in front of her. He looked a little unsure since he usually knew her schedule. "I wanted to stop and get something sweet and say hi. Esteban's out in the carriage with Higgins."

Gabe nodded as Blanca came over to her.

"Come join us in the party," she said putting her arms around her for a hug. "You can get your cousin as well we have plenty of cake."

"What kind of party is it?" asked Elena as she sent Gabe a sweet smile but apologetic one just to get Esteban. He nodded as he understood, sometimes they didn't have to say anything to each other. Gabe went out the door as Elena was put in front of the girl she saw Gabe hugging.

Blanca smiled as she put her hands on her shoulders. "This is my niece Josefina," said Blanca as Elena let out a tiny sigh. Oh, thank goodness she wasn't Gabe's girlfriend or fiancé. "Since Gabriel decided that he wanted to be a guard, we decided that she would be the best candidate to run the bakery when Roberto was gone. They just finalized the papers today."

"Congratulations," said Elena as Josefina looked nervous yet over the moon. She was bouncing a little on her heels.

"Gracias Queen Elena," she said as Elena smiled warmly at her. Elena couldn't help but wonder what Gabe thought though. Was he upset? Was he a bit relieved? Maybe he was going to come back tomorrow and want to talk about it. At least now she knew.

Blanca just grinned wider. "I'll get you girls some cake."

From the corner of her eye she saw Esteban come into the room as he looked at her. Elena gestured for him to just join in. She was still going to have to find Gabe and talk. Blanca came back for cake before Josefina went off to talk to Blanca. Elena heard the word embarrass before shaking her head. Nothing could be more embarrassing then what she was thinking before knowing that it was Gabe's cousin.

Elena went for the cake when she didn't see Gabe rejoin the party. Maybe he was upstairs as she at least could bribe him down for cake. Or maybe they could have their moment… With two pieces of cake in hand Elena found the steps that lead up to the bedrooms. There was three, one for Gabe and his parents. Then a guest room for people like her, she supposed. Maybe it would now be Josefina's room.

Then she saw Gabe in the room with the open door. He was sitting on a window ledge down at the street in front of the bakery.

"Hey, I brought cake," said Elena as she handed him off one in her hand and then a fork. He smiled at her before taking the piece but didn't touch it right away. "Is everything okay?"

Gabe didn't say anything as she watched him for a moment. Dang, he looked hot in that outfit as the shirt clung to the correct muscles. "For the longest time I thought it would be me," he said softly before running a hand through his hair. "I mean I know I wasn't a big supporter of the bakery and only worked here because I had to. I just thought even after being a captain, I'd retire and work here like dad would have wanted, I might even enjoy it then. Maybe my wife and kids could run it while I worked…"

Elena held her breath wondering who that wife was in that world. It was crazy to assume it was her since Elena had her own duties as a queen. Instead she put a hand on his shoulder as she gestured for him to go on.

"Today it's all going to Josefina. She's not even his sister's kid, it's his sister in laws and I don't know… It feels strange," he said, "and I'm not sure if it's in a good way or not."

Elena initially wanted to bring up something about her feelings toward him today. Instead, she was just listening as she wanted to have some moment with him. That more then what she could have asked for right now.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm here, we can at least talk about it," she said. "If you wanted at least."

"It's a good thing for sure. I would have come back to work and wanted to talk to you about it" he said grinning at her. Part of him so happy that she was here as she looked beautiful in the light coming in from the small window. Elena sat down across from him as she peered around the room. The room was tidy with a full-size bed, a chest marked toys, a bookshelf with a desk next to it.

"Is this your old room?" asked Elena finally taking notice. "Is this where the great Gabriel Nunez slept as a child?"

He rolled his eyes but just nodded as she looked out the window. He had a decent view of the square at least. They were too far inland for him to even seen the harbor though. She grew quiet before thinking of something else. "Do you like that your cousin is getting your dad's place?"

Gabe shrugged as he thought about it. "She's only twenty, but it's something that she seems to want. She picked up more hours then I did after I left. I guess that just leaves me not knowing where I'm going to be when I'm done and retired."

"You'll be retired with a title and land of your own," said Elena. "We did the same with Antonio Sandoval, at least before he turned it down. You'll have your friends…" She paused as she blinked unsure where to take this. "Is it too weird to be thinking about the future like this?"

"No, I like it," he said.

It was quiet between them as they people watched the people below them. A couple was fighting, kids were running after each other, and a family walked by with groceries. Seeing as Gabe said that he liked talking about the future. Elena waited on baited breath as she knew that she had to bring her feelings up now. At least it was a peaceful enough moment even with a party going on down the steps. Esteban was down there waiting to see what would happen himself. She had to know and dancing around the topic wasn't helping anyone.

"Hey Gabe, if I asked you something completely off topic could you answer it as honestly as possible?" she asked waiting and hoping that Gabe didn't ask what kind of topic it was or brush it aside.

Gabe paused as he nodded hoping it wasn't too hard of a question. "Of course." Seeing Elena today and even just barely interacting with his family, made his eyes light up. He just hoped that whatever it was would be something he could actually answer.

"Have you ever, did you, um," she said as Elena decided that her impulsive side just had to take over right now. Since becoming queen she had sorted out her thoughts with grace but sometimes it was hard to set aside personal feelings for the politics of the crown. "Have you ever thought about me? Romantically?"

For a second Gabe thought that he was walking on a cloud. He hoped, no, he prayed that this was Elena's way of saying that she liked him. A smile was on his face as felt himself grow warm. Would it be wrong to admit that he had a crush on her since he met her? He said that he would answer this as honestly as possible. They've kissed before which didn't seem to be that big of a deal but… He was sensitive, more so then Mateo, and admitting something that he couldn't take back would be unbearable.

Brown eyes met brown eyes as he opened his mouth. "Welll," he started to say drawing out the l. "I'd ask where this was coming from. If you said that you liked me, I would say yes I have thought of you that way. How would you react?"

Okay that didn't help, it was like they were dancing on black ice ready to break underneath them. There was that one crack that they needed to shatter just to get to the point. Elena felt her heart beating in her ears as took that leap. Frustrated Elena did what her impulsive mind told her to do in the beginning.

"Gabe tell me honestly what you are thinking," said Elena after a minute as she picked at her cake. Neither of them had really touched theirs. "I need to know."

"You'd think of me as crazy," said Gabe as he pushed his own cake aside. "I like you romantically yes, I might even be in love with you, but I don't know if now…"

"I think I might be in love with you," she said interrupting him. "That's not how I'd react, I mean that, and I'd like to kiss you now."

He looked visibly stunned as there was silence. Now what? Just seemed to stop around them as they met eyes as she leaned in wanting to kiss him now. She adjusted herself to get close, Elena on her hands getting closer and closer. As soon as she was a half a foot away did someone rush past the door.

"Gabriel come on, we're all brainstorming a new name for the bakery," said Roberto as headed back down the steps. That was a way to kill the moment, then he back tracked as Elena tried to move back quickly. "What is going on?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Flashback time! So this chapter is set after shapeshifters and this episode is an example of miscommunication I think. This was inspired from a few YouTube comments and a very interesting Reddit post. So this my take on how that could be solved with a romantic twist at the end.**

* * *

 _Before and Then_

* * *

It was getting late as Captain Gabriel Nunez smiled at the portrait of Elena and his friends on his desk. Tomorrow he had a meeting with Esteban and he still had to finish making rotation schedules. He looked at the paper with all of the guards names on it then at the notes remembering positions that they liked and were good at.

Right now, Elena was probably getting ready for bed or at least doing some reading as he raked a hand through his hair. In a couple of hours or so he'd go and make sure that she and Isabel were okay. Okay being far from his mind however as he took in the events of the day. They were jailed as jaquins and… Everything was just a mess. It hurt to see Elena outright ignore him and do her own thing. She disobeyed the council yet again, after he remembered the so called 'rock monster' incident. If she had just talked to him they could have sorted something out. It was like she was betraying him as she went off with Mateo like that who just threw all caution to the wind.

Taking a break from what he was doing Gabe just decided to go see what Elena was doing. She was probably in her room as he made a beeline for it. Then he could check on what Isabel was making next. Sometimes he liked being the Guinea pig. Knocking on the door Gabe waited for her to come but she didn't open her door. Concerned, he pushed open the door but saw Elena outside her window. She was on the balcony with a book in her hand.

"Hi Gabe," said Elena as she saw him. "Come on over."

She was sitting cross legged on her balcony as she put the book on the shelf in her room. "So I've been reading a little on this Maruvian stuff. I probably won't get to all of it any time soon but it sounds interesting. Have you been talking to the guards about Shuriki? Have they found anything?" she asked persistently as she looked at him expectantly.

"Well no," he admitted as she raised an eyebrow as if asking why not. Then she held herself back, they couldn't waste a moment, but things took time. He sighed before hoping that this came out right. "I think we need to talk about today though."

Elena looked at him a little confused as she didn't know what to make of that. "You're not going to tell the grand council, are you?"

"Unbelievable. Elena I can't deal with your logic," he said trying to make sense of this. "I get that you want to help and avenge your parent's death but this wasn't the way to go about it. Why do you specifically have to get out there and do it? You're going to be queen soon besides learning about the scepter of night we learned nothing. Anything could have happened to us today. You were disappointed in me for getting myself worked up about El Guapo's sword. I guess now it's my turn to be disappointed in you."

Elena sat there a bit stunned at what she had just told him. This wasn't anything like El Guapo's sword as she found her face drop as a hard look formed on her face. She learned her lesson as she felt like she was being lectured by Chief Zephyr today and by Esteban. Now she was getting from her own royal guard? He may have picked up on a few political things here and there with her, but it was nothing compared to what she knew.

"Oh really," she said as she raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were always with me? At least I had support from Mateo today."

Ouch, that wasn't really fair to Gabe as his face hardened but kept his cool. That was something that he had learned to do at a young age. She had to admit that was a little impressive, if anyone have her friends did that to her she might have gone off. He sighed as Gabe thought about it.

"Elena I am on your side but today wasn't that day," he said running a hand through his hair. "Mateo is a good friend to all of us no matter what. However, following you around like that isn't healthy at all. He's following you and not thinking of the consequences of what you're doing. What if you got hurt and then what? Is it right for him to follow you and not say anything against you even if you're wrong? I'm sorry but that's being a little selfish."

"I'm being selfish?" she shot back now feeling that pressure in her stomach rise. Gabe was just trying to explain this in a rational manner but it was starting to get her a little mad. "I'm doing the entire country a favor by getting rid of Shuriki. Besides if I recall your comparing this to a time where you wanted the position of being captain."

"That might be true but we were both being selfish. I am whole heartedly willing to admit that about myself. You're not the only one who's lost someone though. You sister lost her parents, your cousin lost his aunt and uncle, and your abuelo lost their son-in-law and their _daughter_. Elena you didn't consider any of this before going off. They want justice just as much as you do but you're being reckless. Elena whatever you're thinking of you can tell me, please. I just want to know what I can do."

Elena was going to say something but just glared at him. A nagging feeling in the back of her mind tried to think of a clever retort to that, but nothing came. He gently took her hands as Elena met his eye as she didn't back down and kept by her words. She looked down at their linked hands as she flushed some at the contact. He had soft hands yet chapped hands as she shouldn't be thinking of her guard like that.

"You're going to be queen. If something happened to you then what? Would you want to put all that responsibility on Isabel? What about the rest of the country and your family? What would they do if you got killed fighting Shuriki? The scepter makes you weak if you use it for too long. What would you have done if you came across Shuriki and Fiero? They're two very experienced sorcerers that could have killed you. Elena, you have to do what's best for the kingdom. I might not be a ruler, I don't know the first thing about politics or economics or trade. This just doesn't seem like the way to do it."

Elena sat there frozen unsure about what to even say. In a lot of ways Gabe had a point as she sat back and thought about it. What would have happened if she found Shuriki today? Would she have doubled back to get her scepter or the guards? Or would she have gone and tried to face her as a jaquin? Or what would have happened if… There were too many possibilities as her head started to spin.

She never even thought of her abuelos and Isabel in her haste. What if that her daughter went off and did the same thing one day? The thought made her eyes sting as she stroked wiped her own face. Neither of them really looking at each other as Gabe realized what he had said, as he stared at the wall. That was crossing a line that he shouldn't have spoken out loud.

That was when he saw her wiping her face. Breaking his gaze from her wall, he looked at her and saw her shaking a little but not from sadness, but from worry now. "I'm sorry. Elena I didn't… I mean…"

"No, don't apologize," she said a small grin on her face telling him that he said something correct. "You're right. I am reckless and arrogant and maybe even a little spoiled." Gabe searched her face looking for the joke but failed to see it. He started to say something before Elena stopped him. "I'm just trying so hard to be a good of a ruler as papi was. He did so many great things for the country and usually alone with mami to help him. I want to do just as a good of job as him. I've often yearned for their advice on where to go and stop and think twice. It's hard to know when you're just seventeen and… I just feel so lost sometimes."

She leaned against him as she cried as Gabe put his arms around her. Together the two of them sat there on stone soaking up what they had said to each other. What had happened today wasn't something that could be forgotten so easily.

"Elena, you… you mean a lot to me and everyone," said Gabe hoping that she didn't dwell too much on that. It was more than she knew. "And we're here to help you give that advice. Esteban has, um, tone problems, but usually he's right. He's just saying it in a way that isn't as helpful out loud rather than in his head."

Elena giggled at that as he felt his heart swell a little. He hated to see her cry, but this was something that she needed to hear. At least now he could feel like she could trust him and vice versa. She had a nice laugh as he felt himself turn into mush. He straightened himself out as he tried to think of something.

"Listen we all just really want to help you and that takes proper communication. Compromise is the only way that we're going to get anything figured out. I know that the guards and I aren't magical to fight them. I know only you can be the one to finish her. We have jobs to help for a reason and we don't want to see you hurt. I would blame myself for whatever happens to you."

Elena was quiet as she thought about what he had said. Then took a deep breath as she looked at Gabe her voice neutral.

"You sound like my papi," she said after a minute as Gabe looked a little taken aback. He sounded like King Raul?! Was that a good thing or a bad thing? Then as if he read her thoughts. "That's a good thing. I've said that I've wanted his advice, I just never realized that you and Esteban were telling me what he would have said. What I needed to hear instead of wanted. I shouldn't have gotten away with that like I did."

"It wasn't right for me to say that though," he said a little ashamed as Elea tenderly wrapped her arms around him before pulling him into a hug again. He flushed as he remembered that she was in a very thin night gown and her body almost pressed against his tightly. "It was me who pushed you into running off though. It was partly my idea to keep you surrounded like that."

"Well, to be honest I didn't talk to you about it."

"And I didn't talk to you," he said defeated.

"So, we can easily say it's both our faults," said Elena a bit brightly. Gabe laughed some as that seemed to be the consensus. The two of them looked at each other before looking over the balcony as the sun was setting on the horizon.

The brilliant gold of the sun kissed the water as it dipped into the horizon. The water sparkling as purple faded into a midnight black colored dotted with silver stars. That was beautiful as the teens watched the sunset together from her balcony. There was a gently breeze that rushed through them as Elena looked over at him. Something tugged deep inside her as she smiled at him. Something about Gabe was different today and she just couldn't place why. She's seen his sensitive side, his confident side, and well, many sides of him. Except his romantic side, said a small voice in her mind.

Elena nearly pulled away from Gabe wondering where that came from. They had gone on a date before, or at least it seemed like one. The private tour of Cordoba, just the two of them together alone. He was busy watching the sunset as she studied him. He was probably just as confident as she was right now, which wasn't much considering their talk. However, his eyes clear as he looked so self-assured. Gabe was rather mesmeric as she watched him and then looked at the setting sun.

"Hey Gabe," she said after a minute. "Thanks for being honest. I'll try to remember that when we go searching for the scepter of night."

He opened his mouth before shaking his head, the time will come to discuss that, but now clearly wasn't it.

She bit her bottom lip before getting up. "It's starting to get late, I should probably go see what Isabel is doing."

"And I have stuff to do with the guards," he said getting up himself. The two of them glanced at the sunset wishing to just soak in the entire scene without worrying about the others. However, that was what Elena was good at as they met eyes. Quickly she leaned up to kiss his cheek. Surprised at her action he turned his head clearly wanting her to do it, although in the wrong way, for her lips to capture his own.

Thay felt amazing as Gabe realized that it felt like he imagined. Her lips soft and supple and warm, so much so he wanted to drown in the kiss. Elena felt the butterflies in her stomach, she didn't realize she had, wash away. The two of them held it for a couple of minutes before pulling away. Both of their cheeks red but a smile on Elena's face before realizing what they did.

"Isabel… the guards," they stuttered at the same time.

"Um, you know lets not talk about this right now," said Elena after a minute. She had to go tell Isabel or abuela what just happened as she felt a little giddy. Gabe looked a little defeated but understood as happiness washed over him. They shared a small smile before going off in a different direction. That was certainly unexpected. In a way Elena wanted it to happen again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Well I didn't do a huge reaction of how Gabe's family felt but I do pick up with Elena and her family. Some concepts from Long Road to Love are returning to this story, they're small for the most part but there.**

* * *

 _After and Now_

* * *

His family knew. They didn't know all of the details but enough for Blanca to want to start sewing his wedding clothes just in case. Elena could only grin as she watched his family start to welcome her and surprisingly Esteban. His youngest cousin Josefina just grinned and started to go around and introduce herself to each of them. Elena enjoyed seeing his family and their feelings to what was going on with them. Now it was just a matter to tell her family in some way. Elena had a feeling that her abuela and maybe Isabel might know but unsure if they knew or not. She personally seen Esteban's change and acceptance of her possibly being with Gabe. That means it just left her abuelo.

Francisco was another story, as Elena tried to think of a way. She wanted to come out and tell him but was unsure of what his reaction would be. He was a very traditional man but he liked Gabe she thought as she bit her bottom lip. If her abuela didn't know, how would she have reacted? For now she was going to have to assume her family didn't know even if they had suspicions.

"Elena you're making too big of deal of this," pointed out Gabe, as he interrupted her thoughts. She raised an eyebrow at him as he just smiled sincerely a her. She giggled a little as she leaned forward wanting to kiss him. That action was cut short by Esteban who was staring right at them.

"Sorry to interrupt the love fest," he said a little amused. "But I have some paper work for you to sign off on. And I figure to might as well draw you up some lessons that would be useful," he said turning to give Gabe and Elena a paper. He looked at as Elena looked over his shoulder at his that said etiquette with a blank schedule ready to be filled in.

"You want to give me etiquette lessons?" asked Gabe a bit surprised. All three of them stopped short in front of the courtyard as they were fully alone at this point.

"I'm insisting," he said as Esteban only glared at the two of them. "Just to help you blend in with the royals a little better. I'd rather not have Lady Yolanda, Countess Delores, and Dona Paloma laugh at you like they did to Miss Turner." He was frowning as remembering that much. Elena didn't like the sound of that. First her friend and then the person that she just so happened to want to be in a relationship with. Not that it mattered but it couldn't help but have her think…

Elena looked at him ready to protest but Gabe stopped her. "It doesn't sound like a bad idea Esteban. I mean if they sort out that is and doesn't interfere with my work and being with Elena."She grinned happy to see that the two of them were getting along at least with each other. Even if this was Esteban's twisted way of the two of them bonding.

Hearing that made Elena happy as she gently slung her arm around his waist. He grinned as her before putting his own arm around her waist. A warmth ran over her body as she only grinned at her cousin. Gabe seemed to like the touch as they listened to what Esteban had to say.

Her cousin just rubbed his temples as if he was starting to get a headache. "Elena are you at all worried about how our abuelos might react?" asked Esteban now as she knew her thoughts. He couldn't help but wonder how they would react fraternizing with her guard. He, himself, was happy for Elena but he didn't know how the others would react.

"Esteban I'm not too worried," she said with an eye roll as she thought about it. "How about this? I'll bring up the idea of being ready to start courting. If abuelo and abuela ask if I have anyone in mind, I'll say Gabe. Nothing could possibly go wrong."

"If you say so," he said before departing toward his study.

Elena turned to Gabe as they realized where each other's hands were. Staying close, Elena ran her hands up his arms to his shoulders. Taking advantaged of their position, Elena leaned up to kiss him as Gabe leaned down. Gabe loved it as he felt the goosebumps run up his back. Their faces were so close he could only hope to get their kiss as a new couple.

Before they could get their lips to meet, there were footsteps behind them. Elena straightened up as the two parted to watch Francisco approach them. In his hands was the key to the fencing equipment as she remembered that she would show him some of her new moves. That thought had seemed to escape her as she was wrapped up in Gabe's arms. Elena could only assume that Francisco didn't see any of that as his expression didn't really change.

"Ready?" he asked as Elena nodded eagerly. She could remember that she could bring up the idea of courting to him.

"Of course. Gabe and I were just discussing this letter I got in the mail from King Hector," she said remembering that from not too long ago. In reality that was only two days ago and still hadn't been sent. "He wants to renew our trade and I asked Gabe what he thought since he's been with me on some diplomatic meetings before. I think Esteban has most of the letter done now." Not exactly a lie as she thought of a way that she could slide the idea of courting into this. Francisco nodded understanding that much.

"Esteban told me about that," said Francisco. "Good thing you're asking around for other opinions. I'm not sure what he offers in comparison to some of our other allies. He also told me that Hector reached out about courting his son. Do you know what you're going to say to that?"

Elena saw this as a perfect opportunity to talk about what she said no less then ten minutes ago. "Actually, I'm thinking of starting to court myself," said Elena thinking about it. Her abuelo raised an eyebrow a bit surprised. "I could get a chance to know someone and have a nice long engagement. Don't want to make things rushed."

"Very smart," he said agreeing. Next to her Elena felt a nudge of Gabe as she saw this as a cue to bring up his name. Elena was about to say something about Gabe when they heard a new voice. They could have walked off to the fencing stuff together talking.

"Francisco," called Luisa from inside as she looked to be frazzled about something. "I need your help really quick."

"I'm sorry Elena, maybe next time?" asked Francisco.

Elena nodded as she didn't want to stop him now. Maybe she could bring it up at dinner as she sighed. She and Gabe were alone again as she looked up at him. Nobody was around again as she wanted to go and kiss him. Before Elena could say or do anything, Gabe had put his hands gently on her shoulders to stop her as she pouted. He gently moved a stray hair from her forehead as she grinned.

"I'm sorry," said Gabe. "I feel like I should have said something."

"No, you didn't have to," she said. "I'll tell abuelo and abuela about us at dinner. There's nothing to worry about."

He sighed before leaning in and pressed his lips softly against hers. It felt amazing as she savored the moment as her eyes closed. Gabe had to admit that it felt amazing as he pictured it. She snaked her arms around his shoulders as she pulled him close before pulling apart. Good thing nobody was around as Elena went and pulled him toward her room.

About two hours later did Elena get ready for dinner. She had her normal queen gown on as she brushed out her hair. The pins were starting to dig into her head a little as she looked at herself in the mirror. She should wear it down more often before throwing it into a loose ponytail. Ahh that felt refreshing as she heard the knock on her door. That had to be Gabe as she straightened up her dress. Gabe was probably heading off toward his own duties as it was too late.

Instead of Gabe outside her door stood Isabel as she grinned at her sister. "Ready for dinner?"

Elena simply nodded before going down the dining room. Everyone was there already as Francisco came in behind them. He nodded happily at Elena as they all sat around the cook came out with some enchiladas for tonight's dinner. She watched as she saw Gabe standing near the door keeping watch as if someone would burst in on them eating. She shook her head but didn't say anything. If she had her way, maybe Gabe would be eating dinner with them one day.

Everyone was going around talking about their days. Her abuelos spent the day visiting the graveyard for some of their old friends. Elena could only imagine how that must feel to see them all buried like that. Esteban had a meeting with Dona and then caught up with a friend that she hadn't heard from in a while: Rogelio. Then finally Isabel finished a new invention with the help of Cristina who had left for her home about an hour ago.

"So Elena," started Luisa. "Francisco tells me about this conversation you had with him earlier. I hear you're ready to start courting?"

Hearing this Elena, sat up a little straighter as she noticed that Gabe did as well from the door. She was ready to say what she thought about him. Alright, now this is where she had to say what her intentions were with that. It probably wasn't going to be much foa shock to them as she had to tell them at some point. Might as well be now. Before she could say anything, Isabel piped up.

"You mean, I would get a brother?" she asked a little surprised. "Not like soon but closer now? I'd hate to share you with someone Elena."

She and Isa had a lot happen between the two of them as Elena reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "Nothing will come between us that much I promise," she said as Isabel grinned at her. "I'm considering it and I think I have someone in mind."

"I already said yes for you," said Francisco as Elena looked a little surprised. "I assume you are talking about King Hector's son, right?"

Elena opened her mouth as she looked at Esteban and then her eyes flitted toward the door where Gabe stood. She was a little shocked as she didn't know who she was even thinking of. The way that she wanted this conversation to go was completely off its mark. And prince Enrico? She never even met the man and just knowing his dad wasn't much.

"Abuelo that's not exactly who I had in mind," she said her head spinning. Her abuelo sent that to him? She expected that much from Esteban but not him. "You didn't actually send that did you?"

Francisco could feel that sinking feeling in his stomach. He knew that the letter had to be sent off and Elena had already dropped the hint that she would court. The mail was already going out to the ports and to the cities residents. Prince Enrico sounded like a fine man given his father but still…

"Well yes, it had to be sent today for him to get his answer in time and Esteban already had the part about the trade already written out. I'm sorry Elena, after you said that you were ready to court I just got a little excited. Did you have someone of your own you wanted to see yourself? I mean I could write and cancel saying that it was my mistake of course."

She only thought of what could be in that letter as she wondered if she could stop it. Then she took a sighed as she nodded unsure. "Um, I did actually." His face seemed to grow a little pale as she shook her head. "It's okay abuelo, I'll go on the date but um the next one after that I'll pick." She giggled a little as she saw Gabe get pulled away from the door.

Luisa cleared her throat as Elena looked at her. "So who did you have in mind Elena?" she asked as Elena only sighed. The glint in her eye seemed to tell her exactly that she knew. Grinning a little as she felt a slight warmth to cheeks never really admitting this out loud to her family at the dinner table before.

"Well, Gabe," she said after a minute. She waited a minute for that to sink into her family's mind. Well bar Esteban of course. She hoped that they could only take it well.

"Yay!" chorused Luisa and Isabel as they didn't know who to expect but was grinning as got a little excited. "I knew you liked him."

The two girls just seemed to go off into their own conversation as they were rather thrilled about this new development. Esteban only nodded along understanding where this was coming from. She saw him try to be apart of Luisa and Isabel's conversation. Probably ready to tell them that he knew and was there when she realized it, she thought with a giggle.

"Well that doesn't really surprise me," teased Francisco then added in a soft and tender voice. "I'm sorry that I didn't ask you first Elena that was stupid of me. I am sure that he makes you happy and I'm glad that you found someone that you could be with. I guess I am a little surprised since he's your guard, but I could see it now."

"It's alright abuelo, you meant well, and I have plenty of time," she said. She saw Gabe return to the door to talk to one of the guards. She smiled at him as he smiled back.

"And I know the perfect place where you can show off that relationship if you like," said Esteban to them after failing to get his younger cousin and abuela's attention. "We got a letter that invited the entire family to King Toshi's daughter's wedding. Maybe Gabriel could be your date."

Hmm, that gave Elena an idea as she grinned at her date standing at the door. They would have a nice very long chat tonight as if she could see the future now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** **Well I'm off today and just decided to pick up with the date with Enrico instead of a flashback, but I got this gem of a suggestion and just started to write this. So thank you** Guest **for the idea: "make one being set after Three Jaquins and a Princess, with Roberto, Isabel and Migs's children making guest appearances? And a little suggestion for it: Upon seeing Mingo, Zoom and Estrella, Elena and Gabe say that their children will be as cute as the jaquin cubs. Of course, their voices and minds say "his" and "her" children, but their hearts say their "own" children."**

* * *

 _Before and Then_

* * *

Gabe wasn't allowed to be in the room during the bake off. In fact, he was told by his dad that it wasn't necessary for him to be there with all the confidence that he would win. At least he was able to talk to Elena about not voting for his dad's cake, or whatever it is he had made. Gabe knew that his father would be so riled up if he ended up winning and a little insufferable. She knew that, and he could talk with that to her. Even though he couldn't be there for the last hour he had spent time with the stable hands outside the castle about horses that could be assigned to some of the other guards.

That was when he saw what looked like giant baby jaquins flying in and out of the castle where the ballroom was with bake off going on in that exact room. Although the jaquins were harmless toward Elena and her family, he grew concerned as he threw himself on Fuego's back and raced back to the castle. Please let Elena and Isabel be okay, he thought to himself, please let papa be okay. That might have been a little concerning to his mother that he thought of Elena before his own father, but she would have found it sweet never the less.

He raced to the guards that were just as confused trying to get to the ballroom in time. Good thing many of them were doing their duties standing guard where they should and others rallying behind him.

"Gabe!" called Isabel as she called him over. He gestured for his men to go and he'd take care of this. A couple of them lingered probably seeing the same thing that he had seen. A giant pink jaquin was heading straight for the castle ballroom wasn't exactly normal.

"Elena!" called Gabe as he looked around at them as he saw Isabel and hugged her tightly. "Princess Isabel are you okay? Are you hurt?" He looked over the girl for any injuries as she giggled.

"I'm fine," she said. "I'm guessing you saw the giant Estrella outside?" asked Isabel a little meekly.

"Yes I did, as long as your safe I won't question what happened," promised Gabe as Elena came over to him and put a hand on his arm.

"But it's such a great story," said Elena looking at her sister and then at Gabe. "You should totally hear what Isabel did today." Her tone was teasing of course but Gabe looked from Elena to Isabel with a confused expression on his face. Isabel felt a little guilty as Gabe had the guards rallied and ready to help if something was seriously wrong.

So, Isabel told them what happened as she held Mingo close to her as he purred on her lap. He only looked relieved to hear that everything was okay. He even looked happy for her when she could name the jaquin in her arms. "I'm sorry that you had the guards together and everything," said the young princess as Gabe grinned at her.

"You're perfectly fine Isabel, I'm just glad you're okay," he said.

She grinned as she looked at Mingo in her arms. Then she looked at Gabe, everyone had a chance to hold a baby jaquin, as she passed Mingo into his hands. Gabe gently adjusted the baby jaquin to rest in his arms as Mingo looked up at the guard curiously.

"He goes with your outfit," teased Elena. The light blue and dark blue were perfect matches of each other. Elena and Isabel giggled as Gabe just grinned.

"I think he's adorable," said Gabe as Mingo licked his face. He laughed some as did Elena and Isabel at the sight.

Isabel had excused herself to get a napkin for Gabe to wipe his face off, as there was some drool. Elena only watched as Gabe held the baby cub. It was a rather adorable sight to see with Mingo resting his head on Gabe's chest. He didn't purr like he did on Isabel, but he rubbed up against the uniform getting comfy.

Aww, thought Elena, as she could see Gabe holding his own child like that. He'd probably have a little boy or girl curled up in his arms putting the infant to sleep. For some reason her mind briefly flashed to him doing this shirtless. She shook her head as she didn't know if she wanted that image in her head or not. Either way Gabe seemed like that he would be a good father as he seemed to know what he was doing now.

"I bet your children will be just as cute as that," she said enduringly as Gabe sent her a relaxed smile. "Maybe even cuter then those cubs."

"Very funny," he said as he met Mingo's eyes and then said to him, "nothing is cuter then you." The baby blue jaquin licked his face again as Elena laughed. He even had a little more drool on his face now.

Elena giggled as Isabel came back with a napkin as he didn't want to let go of Mingo. "I'll get it Isa," said Elena as she shook her head and used the cloth napkin to wipe Gabe's face. He felt a blush rise in his body as the princess was dabbing his face like a baby or… a wife taking care of her husband. He shook his head getting that image out of his head.

"Here Gabe," said Isabel. "I can take him. You can come and meet the others."

"Sure," he said before following her as he smiled as he saw Estrella and Zoom there next to Dulce. "They're adorable Migs."

"Thank you, Gabe," said Migs as Dulce did a head rub with him as they watched the babies play.

Zoom was having fun flying around and Estrella was hopping around being pet person to person. She jumped gracefully into Elena's open arms as the pink jaquin giggled before flying up and dropping again into Elena's open arms. Mingo stuck close to Isabel as they were playing their clapping game. Estrella finally landed in Elena's arms clearly exhausted from playing all day.

"I bet your children will be just as cute as that," he said chuckling as he repeated the same thing Elena told him. "Maybe even cuter then those cubs."

Elena rolled her eyes as she froze up a little. She didn't want to think about that considering she was going to be eighteen this summer. There was two more years until she was going to become queen and worry about that. It was coming closer as she looked at Estrella in her arms. Maybe in another six or seven years she might even have a baby. Although the identity of the father was a mystery as she didn't have time to worry about that. Heaven forbid that it would be Alonso though.

"What about Mirella Lucia Beatriz Nunez Castillo?" teased Elena after a minute making sure that no one could hear her. She remembered the name that they had named their 'daughter' that day in the attic nearly a year ago. Gabe laughed that she actually remembered that.

"Our daughter would be adorable," said Gabe laughing as he played along with the joke. "Put her with one of these jaquins they'd be an unstoppable mess of cuteness."

"You know we still have to figure out that boy name," she said before she rolled her eyes as she brushed her arm up against him. Elena hugged Estrella as she liked having the jaquin in her arms.

Unbeknownst to them both were hoping that it wasn't a joke. Gabe's feelings a little more in the forefront then Elena's since he thought about that. He could see a baby, maybe a girl, pressed up against her breast with his eyes and her smile. The thought made him smile but Elena wouldn't know what he was thinking of course. In fact she probably never thought of him this way or the way his heart would jump around her. Elena grinned as she thought of that hypothetical baby as well. She could easily picture it, a boy though, standing tall in a portrait with them.

"Right I've been meaning to ask," said Gabe. "My dad didn't win, did he? I was hoping he didn't seen he could be a bit of show off sometimes."

"So, you've told me," she said remembering that from yesterday. "But no, we crowned Armando the winner. He made a great cake with anoki berries and it was so good. At least Countess Delores didn't really win, Esteban didn't want her to win."

He nodded but before he could say anything his father had tapped him on the shoulder. Gabe hoped that his dad didn't hear anything. Elena nodded at him to go and talk to his dad before reluctantly going with him. Roberto Nunez cooed at the sight of the baby jaquins before pulling his son away.

Once they were both out of hearing range Roberto looked at him.

"What was that?" blurted out Roberto in a stage whisper. Before Gabe could question what he meant Roberto continued. "With the whole face wiping thing and saying each other's kids would be cute? Are you and the…? Is something…?"

Gabe felt his mind start to race. His father simply could not be insinuating that he and Elena were a couple. Or even courting. Nobody else in the room who would have heard them or saw that were suggesting such a thing. Gabe took a breath as he put a hand on his papa's shoulder.

"Papa, nothing is happening between us. Elena's just affectionate, she does this with everyone," he said knowing fully well that she did the same with Naomi and Mateo. Her family she always greeted with a kiss every morning. "Just this morning after the council meeting, she sent Naomi back with a cheek kiss. Her wiping my face meant nothing."

"What about the whole whose kids would be cuter thing?" he asked now if a bit more urgently wanting to know what happened with that.

Gabe sighed as he smiled. "That was just a joke papa, like how everyone is comparing how cute the baby jaquins are to anything else. I heard someone say that the jaquins were cuter then their dog or something like that. Nothing is going on," he said if a bit regretful. His tone thankfully didn't match that thought. Ever since he met her the young captain had a huge crush on her. Part of him would love to be more but her friendship meant just as much.

Roberto seemed to be taking these answers in stride and accepting these. "I'm probably just stressed about losing again. They need to make us use certain ingredients or something." He laughed as Gabe just shook his head. This was how he reacted when he lost as he could only imagine what he would be like if he won. **"** I'd hate to have to give you the whole talk about girls again."

He chuckled before walking back to get himself more dessert shaking his head. Then muttered something about kids these days. Gabe found himself growing slightly red and took in a long sigh. His father didn't even give him great advice, that was his mother who went behind him to clarify a lot. He rubbed his head as he went back to find Elena. He had to go back to his guard duties and might as well tell Elena where he was heading.

The captain turned before he walked straight into Elena. She was holding a piece of cake in her hands with two forks. He slid back a little as he didn't expect to see her there and so close to them.

"You didn't hear anything did you?" he asked as Elena shook her head no. Oh thank goodness, he though.

"Where did your dad go anyway?" asked Elena as she looked around the room. "This is the last piece of Armando's cake. You and your dad didn't get a piece, so I figured that you'd share."

"Elena, I don't think he'd want any and I need to get back to what I was doing," said Gabe looking apologetic. "I'm sorry but I think I'll have to head back."

Hearing this only left her a little confused. What did Gabe and his dad even talk about? She pouted a little wanting to share her friends cake. Armando had make a great dessert and everyone should have a chance to try it once. Elena took a piece of the cake on the fork and put it in his mouth as Gabe tried not to look too surprised. She watched as he swallowed and took the fork for another bite.

Elena looked for his dad in the small crowd but gave up after wanting to eat another bite. They were both finishing up the last piece before someone saw them devour the last cake together. It was sooner rather then later were they fighting for that last bite on their plate.

"Alright that is fantastic," said Gabe. "That made my day."

"You're welcome," she said. "Oh and by the way as I said earlier, we'll figure out that boy name soon."

Gabe laughed as did Elena before the ballroom started to empty out as Elena had to go and find the jaquins to talk to them. Gabe smiled in her direction before ushering the final people out. His dad was likely heading back as he wasn't thinking about that. Instead he was thinking of the princess laughing with Migs about something. Biting his bottom lip, he turned and started heading out. He'd see her tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: I'm not going to show the date since it's technically a rehash of a chapter in Long Road to Love (yea it was originally supposed to be in this story so it fit in both). And what Francisco says is in my story Twilight and Firefly Glow.**

 **Also sorry about this being late! I had a paper due this week and had to work on that first.**

* * *

 _After and Now_

* * *

It was clear that Gabe and Elena were completely head over heels in love with each other. That much was obvious as they would be seen holding hands here and there. Isabel would aww at a chaste kiss that they could get away with in front of their family. Luisa felt her heart warm a little as she could see her own daughter in Elena. Esteban was just happy that she was happy. Francisco was happy too except he felt bad about arranging that date.

"Abuelo, I'm fine really," said Elena as she stood as still as possible as she was getting herself sized. "You had good intentions with trying to set me up."

Francisco was a bit frustrated as he looked at Gabe who only shrugged but apologetic at the same time.

"As long as Elena is fine then I'm fine," said Gabe as he tried to believe that.

Elena neatly tied off her stays, as Gabe just watched a little fascinated and surprised that he was even here. Right now, she was getting fitted for her dresses that she would wear to Satu. It would have been cold as she had on some longer sleeves. Then later today she had her date with Prince Enrico who had gotten here early in the day. Good thing his kingdom was only a short boat ride away otherwise he would have been here yesterday. Then he would be able to leave after the date if he wanted.

"Alright what colors were allowed and weren't? What about patterns" asked the maid as she held up some fabric with flowers on it. As her guest rather than a guard, Gabe was getting a whole new outfit as well

"Nothing too bold," said Esteban. "It'll make the bride stand out a bit more. So paler colors and obviously no white."

The maid nodded as she took away several bolts of color, even her traditional purple-red blend as she just sighed. Well that'll be a change of pace to wear something else and she'd be seeing Gabe in something else besides the guard uniform. A part of her was desperate to see him in nothing as his hands ran through her hair. His body pressed up against hers as she bit her bottom lip. Good thing nobody could read her mind right then and there as she tried to hide her flush.

Gabe watched on as a dress for her date was found as he sighed. Everyone could clearly see that they were together as he admitted that he was a wee bit jealous. It meant nothing but still the two of them spending the day together kind of bothered him. Elena grinned at him as he just held his arms up to get measured before grinning back.

"I will tell you guys everything," said Elena as she looked at her abuela as she said that. Luísa just smiled cheekily at her as she winked.

"Every detail," she said as she knew that she would squeeze it out of her if she could. "You guys will get it all once I swear."

They nodded as Gabe gently kissed her cheek as Luísa smiled sweetly at the pair. Isabel pretended to gag but was secretly happy to have her sister with Gabe. They were just so sweet together and he was already like a brother to her, this was just icing on the cake so to speak. She watched as Gabe picked out a dark muted green color for his clothes with advice from her abuela. He even got along with her family so well for being with them so much.

Elena pulled on her dress for her date as she kissed her abuela, Gabe, and Isabel. Her abuelo had kissed her head before heading toward the door. Prince Enrico was already there waiting as everyone shared a look. Gabe was pulled up next to get measured as well. Esteban could only watch as he hoped that Elena would be okay. Rico was the one going on the date as an acting guard, due to the relationship between Gabe and Elena now.

The rest of the group quickly got their fittings including two extras as everyone could bring someone else. Esteban had picked his friend Rogelio and Isabel was busy deciding between Amara, Cristina, or another friend name Alejandra. Esteban had told her that she had to pick by a certain date for her to bring someone.

It wasn't until about an hour did Elena come back with her date as Enrico seemed to be gone and dropped back off at the harbor. Luisa was the first to go in and check on her nieta with Isabel at her side. Gabe followed in next as he could hear voices from behind the door. Then did Francisco and Esteban finally come into her room as soon as they were all together as Elena was shaking a little as she took a long breath.

"Enrico tried to kiss Elena and tried to force himself on her," said Isabel as Francisco looked appalled as Esteban's jaw dropped. Gabe felt sick to his stomach as something in him dropped. He wanted to go up to this prince and give him a piece of his mind.

"I didn't think that he would do that," said Elena clearly upset but wasn't crying as she was not trying to make everyone around her even more upset. Isabel put her arm around her sister as she tried her best to sooth her. "Do you care if I'm left alone right now?"

"Of course, mijta," said Luisa as she brushed past some hair from face and kissed her head.

With that did Isabel, Luisa, and Gabe come back out of the room to let Elena sit. From the door Esteban could see that pensive look on her face as she was trying to sort out her feelings. Feelings, about what exactly, he couldn't be sure as he stepped into the room.

"How could he do that," said Francisco as he looked at his wife as they walked by.

Esteban was still watching from the door as this was unusual for Elena to just want to sit and do nothing. Being brave he went up and sat on her bed as she looked up at him a bit surprised. He sighed as he sat down next to her as Elena smiled up at him.

"What's wrong Esteban?" she asked as she wanted to go and help him. She adjusted as she got close to him.

"I guess," he started to say, "I just want to see if you're okay."

"Esteban I'm fine," she said putting her arm around him. "I know I'd rather be alone, but you look like you could have someone to talk to. So, what's up? I've been meaning to ask what's it's like to have Rogelio back in town."

He looked at her a bit surprised as he saw Rico standing at the door to guard it as he shut it to give them privacy. The elder of the two cousins look at her wondering what she might know. Esteban sat next to her as both were quiet. The fact that she asked him about Rogelio made him pause as he wasn't sure how to answer that. They've only gotten together a few times since they've seen each other.

"Okay," he said. "I mean we talk and reminisce and everything from before Shuriki. He's doing well working as a diplomat in Galdiz." His voice was soft as he had a small smile on his face that Elena recognized. He thought better of adding anything else as he changed the subject. "How have you and Gabriel been?"

Elena smiled as she flushed. "Great actually. I'm happy that he's going with us to visit Satu and that Isabel can bring a friend. I am curious to know what made you want to help us like that. Not that I'm complaining but I do really want to know."

Esteban was quiet as he didn't know what to say. Suddenly Elena had an epiphany of something that has been bugging her. The way he's been talking about Rogelio and that smile. She had seen them interact before and what was going on. It was like the way she felt toward Gabe and…

"Rogelio came out to you, didn't he?"

"He told me that he liked boys romantically and said that he had a crush on me. I don't know how to react or how to feel."

"Oh, Esteban you could have told me, I mean I would have encouraged it. I guess that explains a lot. Listen, if you want to talk just find me whenever you want to talk. Just take time to sort out your own feelings and listen to what your heart says. Not your head," she said as she grinned at him.

"Gracias Elena," he said as he kissed her head. "I guess I should head to the library and get that empty journal your mother gave me."

Elena's eyes widen as she didn't know he'd keep a journal. Her cousin went to her door as she laid on her back on her bed. At least she knew that Esteban would be alright as she found herself thinking back to Gabe. Going on a date with another suitor made her surer of being with Gabe. Her feelings for the guard didn't really go away. Everyone knew and was happy for them as Elena smiled into her pillow as her mind wandered.

Her cousin looked at her with a thankful look before hugging her. Then he turned to leave as Elena was just grinning at him to continue. Esteban shook his head before heading out.

Gabe was standing outside the music room as he heard the melody from behind the door. Francisco was in there as Gabe watched the door. It wasn't going to open itself as he thought about what he was going to say. His brain raked as his mouth grew dry playing with his hands. If how he felt today was any indication about Prince Enrico, Gabe had to act now.

He went into the music room as he looked around. The captain didn't learn how to play an instrument insisting on sword lessons when younger. How should he approach him?

Isabel had walked past him as the two saw each other. Gabe looked at her as he thought about what he was going to do and followed the young princess. She was probably making a new invention as he seemed to have changed his mind about who to ask about this. That and whatever Isabel was doing had to be interesting. He had followed her into what was essentially the junk room that went up to a small chamber.

"Gabe are you following me?" she asked as she turned a bit amused as she saw him close by, but not doing guard duties. At least she thought he wasn't. The young princess unlocked the door as she sat on the steps.

He bit his bottom lip as he looked around and then gestured for her walk down to the other room. Then he made sure that it was closed behind them as Isabel looked a bit suspicious. She wasn't really worried about anything, but she was curious as they sat in the junk room. Right now, Isabel was in her element with so many ideas she can do with everything.

"Alright spill," said Isabel as she found a stool for the two of them.

Gabe sighed as he smiled at her, he thought about easing into the subject or bluntly tell her. She looked at him urgently as she bounced one foot on the ball of her heels. For being the (usually) more patient sister she was eager. He just smiled as he tried to think of a good way to phrase this.

"Well," he started as he put a hand on his neck as he met her eye. She blinked up at him as Gabe put his confident smile on his face. He let out a breath "I don't have anything prepared or anything, but I want to marry your sister. I wanted to ask…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Isabel had her arms around his waist. She was hugging him tightly as he grinned as he hugged her back.

"Oh my gosh there's so much you're going to have to plan and…."

"I haven't done it yet," he said. "I want to ask you and your abuelo, I'm hoping to get both of your blessings," he said after a minute having a feeling that he knew what Isabel was going to say.

Isabel blinked up at him as she squealed a little. She had always considered Gabe a brother and now he really could be. She loved that he wanted to marry her and have kids and be king and queen together. She felt herself a little lightheaded as she stepped back with her grin.

"Yes, yes, yes you have my permission," she said.

"Thanks Isabel," he said as she put a hand on her shoulder. "I really appreciate that."

"I can't wait," she said as she took his hand. There's going be so much to do once he pops the question.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: I modeled the Jubliee after Enchancia's jubilee as well from Sofia the First.**

 **Some spanish notes: Mantilla: is the brides veil**

* * *

 _After and Now_

* * *

Elena smiled as she looked at Gabe it had been announced just last week to their family that they were getting married. They were busy starting to get ready to prepare that as Elena was in search of her mother's wedding dress and Blanca was making Gabe's outfit despite the seamstress's protest. At the same time, they were preparing to leave to visit Satu. Currently, the two were with Isabel in Elena's parent's bedroom.

"I think I found the mantilla," said Isabel as she found the gauzy fabric. Elena smiled as Gabe placed the mantilla on top of her head as Isabel watched happily as her sister did look good. "You do look pretty. Are you sure you want a December wedding though? It'll be close to Navidad."

"It's perfect because people will be starting to celebrate," said Elena. "It'll be festive and everything."

Gabe agreed as he was searching in the closet looking for something. "Elena, I think I found the actual gown," he said as he tried not to arouse attention from outside the room.

This was going to be a surprise for Luisa and Francisco when they saw Elena in the dress. Currently, they were still sleeping since it was the very early morning hours. He gently lifted the dress from the rail and was careful not to step on it as he showed what he found to the girls. Elena got up quickly as Isabel's eyes grew wide. Yep, that was the dress he thought as he saw them get excited.

She was quick though as she already shredded out of her own regular gown to try it on.

"Shouldn't I not be here?" teased Gabe. "I mean it's bad luck…"

"No," said Isabel as she rolled her eyes. "That's only 24 hours before the wedding actually starts."

He watched as Isabel started to tie the dress up in the back as Elena started to feel a little misty eyed to be standing here in her mami's dress. She had seen the portraits of Lucia and Raul on their wedding day and Elena dreamed of wearing her mother's gown. The queen looked at herself in the mirror as she twirled around a little in the room.

Isabel just grinned as she looked very excited. "Elena, you look just like mami," she said breathless as Elena grinned.

"You look stunning Elena," said Gabe as he got up and kissed her as Isabel just awed at the sight. The two held it as her arms snaked up his shoulders and Gabe's hands on her waist pulled her close. Her hands got lost in his hair as Gabe was tempted to let hers out. Her tongue gently pressed up against his own as he opened for her as they ravished in the closeness between the two of them.

"Alright now that we know where the dress is," said Isabel breaking the two out of their passionate kiss. Elena blinked as she looked at her sister. "We should probably prepare for the jubilee today."

Right, right they were celebrating Avalor's birthday. It hadn't been celebrated at all during Shuriki's rule and with so much going on since coming back, now they were bringing the tradition back. The people were setting up and decorating their own homes with Avaloran pride. Everyone at the castle was preparing with a giant feast open to the citizens. There was going to be a parade right through the city with various businesses setting up.

Gabe and Elena shared a look as they had their own little secret themselves. The only other person who knew that they were going to do this was Naomi. Together they were going to announce the wedding date at the start of the party as they were rather excited about it.

"Alright now I'm going to go eat and get my invention and our abuelos," said Isabel as the jaquins were going to do sky painting again. "I'll leave you two love birds alone. Just don't be late to breakfast."

She shut the door behind her as the engaged couple looked at each other as Elena turned to have Gabe help her out of her dress in a couple of minutes. Luisa and Francisco were going be here soon to see themselves. Gabe had put a arm around her as they found themselves kissing again as Elena was careful not to rip the gown as the door swung open.

They separated as Lusia and Francisco were standing the door way.

"Elena, you look so beautiful!" said Luisa as she saw her nieta in the gown. Elena did a small twirl as Francisco felt a wash of sadness run over him. The last time he had seen this gown his own daughter was getting married. It was like yesterday.

"You look so much like your mother," agreed Francisco as Elena put her arm around him. It was quiet as they remembered Lucia together before Elena had to take off the dress. It was truly a beautiful gown with hand sewn lace design of flowers on the skirt of her dress. Ruffles made her sleeves and she had a bolero jacket to match. The mantilla long and to the train. The off white of being in a box for over 50 years made it look vintage like.

Together all four of them went down to breakfast as Esteban and Isabel were already there. Isabel had already seen her and Esteban… Well, she wanted to surprise him since a lot of the wedding planning was going through him to begin with as Elena was running the country. It was going to be nice to see that shocked look on his face.

Then finally did they turn to getting prepared for the jubilee. Luisa went to the kitchen to help with the final touches. Elena went to working on her speech as she relaxed outside. Naomi and Mateo still had time to get here. Isabel went to put finishing touches on the jaquins routine for the sky painting.

"Naomi!" called Elena as soon as she saw her blond friend down at the center of the city directing traffic. The parade was going to start right after Elena made her speech. Then they were going to have the feast and, on the way, back to celebrate with events such as face painting and other events.

Her friend hugged her as she gave some final instructions to one of the volunteers. "Are you ready?" asked Naomi. "You have a pretty big speech coming." She put an emphasis on speech, as it was more then just a speech, but an announcement. Elena kind of wished that Mateo was here but he was currently on a vacation with his girlfriend's family. She sighed as they had a lot to tell them.

"Don't forget you and Gabe are going to be on stage with me with the rest of my family. Which by the way, I need to remind Gabe not to wear his guard uniform. I'm making this special for a reason."

"I'll go and do it," said Naomi, "You just focus on what you're going to say." Elena nodded as her friend went off to find Gabe to make sure that he changed. The seamstresses should have something for him to change into as Naomi gave her a thumbs up as everything was going to start soon. She felt her heart flutter as she saw Naomi and Gabe talking with each other as they headed toward the seamstress room.

Elena looked at her paper at the announcement as she squealed a little before Armando was telling her to get in the carriage to head to the meeting point. The floats were just about ready to head off in the direction of the castle. Where was Naomi and Gabe? She took a breath as she saw both head their way. Naomi looked great in her new dress and Gabe looked very handsome as she just smiled.

"Ready?"

They nodded before their family headed toward the entire party and the set up. Isabel was already there with the jaquins since she rode on Skylar to the main area and then back to the castle.

She stood on the stage as soon as she got there with her family right behind her as she stepped forward. Elena cleared her throat as she saw the jaquins ready for their own take off. It was supposed to happen as soon as she was done.

"Welcome," said Elena as she looked at the crowd around her. "I'd like to start to thank everyone for coming to celebrate. Avalor was founded long ago and despite many setbacks throughout time, we have made it to this point. I think we should make today a day to celebrate everything that have and share together."

Naomi nodded as she encouraged her to continue.

"I'd also like to take this time that I have recently become engaged," she said as there was a murmur of excitement across the crowd. "Some of you may know him but I'd like to introduce you to my dear friend and now fiancé Gabriel Nunez, a future king. The wedding is this December."

Her family shared looks as they didn't know that she would do that but they clapped, obviously thrilled. There were claps around from the crowd as Gabe smiled and waved with a small smile on his face a little humble. He saw his parents close to the stage as they were beaming proudly. His thoughts were spinning though.

King? He kept a straight face as he just now realized that he was going to be king. Not that the sound of King Gabriel didn't sound nice. It was the fact that it was happening made him feel, well, he couldn't place his finger on it. He was more excited to be with Elena more than he was about ruling a country. Besides all the power was still in Elena's hands. He just had to do other duties. It didn't seem that different from being charge of the rest of the guards. Still the thought never crossed his mind until she said it.

"Now let's go and celebrate!" called Elena as the jaquins shot up from behind them and painted the sky spelling out Avalor in bright red, gold, and turquoise. Skylar leading Nico, Ciela, and Avion flew across the sky.

The parades started forward as everyone started to gather and watched as the floats came by. A few people already started some of their own events with small booths littering across the city. Gabe turned to Elena as he kissed her cheek before they started heading back to the carriage to bring them back. They had to beat everyone to the castle to help with the food. There was singing at the front with the national anthem.

Around them people were talking about their own gossip. However, Gabe could hear people saying his own name. He thought he heard his teacher say something about him as they made their way in the crowd. A few people were happy about what they were doing. It was kind of strange to hear people talk about him like this.

"Are you okay?" asked Elena as she looked at him and they were alone, well alone as they could be. Now that people knew he could easily just kiss her in public. He leaned in and pressed his lips against her cheek as she linked their arms.

"Yea, it's just a little weird to hear people talking about me," he said after a minute as he thought about it. "I thought I heard my third-grade teacher talking about me to someone."

Elena grinned at him softly as she put her hand on his shoulder. "It's something you get used to," said Elena. "If you ever want to talk about it you know who to talk to." She smiled as he linked their fingers together as Luisa watched them from behind. They kissed before getting into the carriage together.

"Elena, I love you," he said after a minute.

"I love you too," she said they sat close. Isabel flew above them on Skylar as Elena waved. First Avalor. Pretty soon the wedding was going to be here.


End file.
